Remember?
by whatsthepointinlife
Summary: Edward left, Bella forgot, Edward comes back, can Bella remember and will she fall for him or a certain other cullen...
1. Chapter 1

He left me, I remember the day he left asked me to go for a walk with him where

he procided to break my heart, that led me to standing at the top of this Cliff ready to die for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I POV (IZZY)**

Three year's ago i lost my memory i woke up and some boy (who i later learned name was jacob) was telling me to breathe i remember parts of my life like my parents and my name and sometime's i get nightmares of supernatural creatures which i learned was not all myth my best friend Jacob and a few others proved that point oh and i did too.

(flashback)

"Jacob where are you " i called as i searched around the house only to find him still in bed , "jacob out of bed now" as i yanked open the curtains "UGH TURN OF THE LIGHT " growled jacob he sounded shit. I turned around he looked worse " how are you felling" i sneered assuming he'd been out with Jessie again (Jessie's jessica's sis bellas arch enemy) i felt his forehead to find he had a killer headache "What did ya do last night" smirking i opened the curtains wider " nothing i spent the whole day inside" only then did i start to worry "who with" my voice shaking shaking neaar the end remembering my most recent nightmare where i kept runnig put never reached the end coming face to face with a vampire i shook it of they aren't real (**only if she knew) **"i bet it was that skank jessie" he glared at me " dont call her that" i smirked again " you do realise where she is now," not waiting for an answer " lil' old Jacks house how does that make you feel" i wasn't purposly trying to make him angry or upset i just wanted him to realise he's better than her " SHE IS NOT" he practically screamed "PROVE IT" i grinned at the challenge and grabbed him " stick some clothes on i'll meet you in the Audi TT"(**did i forget to mention they never found her truck**) and skipped out of the room**.** Five minutes later we were both buckled up in the car ready to go i took the roof down and speed of past the border line seperating La Push and Forks once we got to Jacks (7 minutes new record) i led Jacob to the forest and pointed to jacks bedroom window where you could see jack and jessie about to kiss. Jacob roared and i jumped back. Suddenly a wolf big and brown took his place and he charged at me, as i put up my hands to stop him i faintly noticed i was glowing till jacob was back and writhing in pain.

**If you can guess what she is i'll put you in next chap ( first 3)**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at my hands in amazment then at jacob he was also watching my hands he was back to human shape "What the hell was that" jacob pratically shouted at me "i don't know" matching his volume "well figure it out Izzy cause it was creepy" i stared at my hands again then remembered how it happened "you think that was creepy who were the one that turned into a wolf". On the way back to billy's we sat in awakward silence 'till i broke it when i got upset that he wass ignoring me and it started raining in the car. "oh my fucking god" Jacob shouted as he swerved the car back into the right lane "Izzy get rid of the rain im gettin' wet" i ignored him as i kept rememebering how it happened "ITS TUNED INTO MY FEELINGS" i screamed "**FUCK"** cussed jacob again "oppsie" i chuckled and the car was suddenly filled with laughter at least it wasn't awkward anymore "do you think billy will know what to do" i whispered barly able to hear myself "yea izzy i bet he even knew i were gonna become this," he gestured to his body " thats why he's being of with me lately" "oh" was all i said as i returned to my thoughts. if when I was sad it rained and when I was gonna get hurt it protected me they can't be joined so I must be two different things suddenly I was suck into a movie type of thing big burly type of guy laughing at something I think a blonde girl said but I could see it was forced in the back round a boy with reddish hair and me on his arm I was jerked back to reality when Jacob shook me, well tried to " Izzy Izzy why can't I touch your arm IZZY " he grumbled "huh" I pushed what I had just seen into the back of my mind and answered him " I don't know" my new favourite saying "ugh we are here " I kept drifting in and out of the day lost in my thoughts of the big burly boy/man he was like a god I wondered where the vision come from and had tugging feeling I knew them

**NEXT EMMETTS POV SEE WHAT HE THINKS ABOUT THEM LEAVING BELLA**


	4. Chapter 4

**if you don't like don't read don't give me hassle**

EM's pov  
when we left bella things started to get bad me and rose fought constantly Edward ran of alice never went shopping jasper just moped around carring his emotions and all of our I knew I had a connection with bella and it was more than a brother like connection but I didn't act on it and then when Edward said we were leaving I jumped at the chance so I didn't have to face her but now I want to go back to her  
I was broke from my thoughts when I heard the loudest squeal ever coming from alice we all ran to her this was a sound we hadn't heard in ages she had obviously seen something good she jumped at me when I reached her "yes yes yes " huh wha is she on about " WE ARE GOING BACK TO FORKS" YES I get to see my bella again wait what my bella hmm im im in love with her suddenly alice squealed again but with more force and whispered in my ear quietly so not even esme who was closest to us could hear "follow your heart emmie"


End file.
